Who Got The Canary
by DPraven
Summary: Dick Grayson, adopted son and partner of Selina Kyle, sets his sights on a new target. Namely, the young speedster on a visit to Gotham. Tomcat!AU
1. Chapter 1

Tomcat peeked over the edge of the building, listening to the two speedsters talk in the darkened alleyway. He had been on his way home after his version of a relaxing walk (which rarely took place on the actual ground) when he had seen the two flashes of light speed into the alleyway not far from him. He had seen them on TV before – they lived in Central City – but he'd never seen them in person. To his knowledge they'd never been to Gotham. Who'd want to visit Gotham?

They looked out of place in the bleak, grey city- the Flash with his bright red suit and the cute redhead in yellow. The latter was new. He'd only shown up on the news a month or two ago, Kid Flash or Speedy or something. He looked about Dick's age, maybe a little older. Eighteen years at most. He was avidly listening to his partner (or mentor or whatever) warn him about Gotham. What to do, what to look out for, blah blah blah. It seemed like the older one was going somewhere, which peaked Tomcat's interest.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. Don't go anywhere, and call me if there's a problem. Don't engage with any of the villains and if you see one, run and _call me._ " The redhead started to look annoyed, crossing his arms and saying something Tomcat couldn't pick up. They said their goodbyes and The Flash disappeared.

Tomcat waited to see if the kid was going to do anything, but he just pulled out his phone and started tapping on it. Boring. He gave the kid another few minutes before silently dropping down onto the alleyway floor. The kid made no indication that he had heard anything and continued to tap away at his phone. Tomcat smiled and creeped up behind him. Usually people would notice him by now, but maybe Central City people weren't as cautious. Tomcat was directly behind the kid.

"Better watch yourself around here," Tomcat whispered into his ear. The speedster yelped, jumped around and fell into a defensive pose, dropping his phone. Tomcat chuckled at the display and leaned against the wall the young speedster had been standing in front of.

"Who are you?" The kid said, eyeing the cat ears atop his head and the whip wrapped around his waist, falling in the back to resemble a tail. Selina had created the costume to match her own, all black and leather. Tomcat loved it, and he caught himself hoping the speedster in front of him did too.

Dick reached his hand out to the Speedster.

"Tomcat. And you?"

The speedster looked warily at his hand, then apparently fell to his manners and shook Tomcat's hand.

"Kid Flash."

Ah. Speedy might be the sidekick in Star city.

" _Very_ nice to meet you." Tomcat added, dropping his hand. Kid Flash must have assumed he was one of the good guys as he seemed to drop his guard, falling into a more casual stance and picking back up his phone. Maybe he could keep it like that, Tomcat mused. It might be fun. Kid Flash was cute, with his emerald eyes and spattering of freckles. Tomcat casually wondered where the freckles ended.

"So, how long are you staying in Gotham?" Tomcat questioned as an idea formed in his head.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe a few days, maybe longer. It all depends on what the big Bat wants from my- from Flash." Flash was meeting with Bats? Tomcat tucked that bit of information away for later—it could useful. Selina has had a sort of relationship with Bruce for awhile now, and she'd met Batman in and out of the costume quite a few times.

"Ah, all business no pleasure? What a pity. I was going to see if you wanted a tour of the city, see the sights." Tomcat purred, leaning into Kid Flash. Kid Flash lit up, seemingly oblivious to Tomcat's efforts.

"Oh, it's all Flash's business. I'm not even allowed into the meetings. I'd love a tour." Kid Flash smiled at him, all pearly teeth and awkward adorableness. Yeah, Tomcat didn't plan on letting go of this new find anytime soon.

Tomcat grabbed his hands, pulling Kid Flash up close to him.

"Let's go, then."

Kid stepped back a bit, excitement draining slightly. Tomcat noticed his hand nervously rub the phone in his hand.

"Uh, Flash told me not to leave. He'd be really pissed if he came back and I wasn't here."

Tomcat put on his best pouting face. He really didn't care if he took Kid out or not, he just wanted Kid to disobey his mentor for him. Selina taught him a lot about people, what to do and how to do it. How to get what you want. He'd learned fast.

"I mean, I guess he won't be back for awhile. As long as we're back by then." Kid Flash said.

Tomcat's face broke out into a wide smile. "We can get there faster if you run us. I'll tell you where to go."

Kid Flash agreed, and motioned for Tomcat to climb onto his back. Tomcat celebrated internally and climbed up, wrapping his legs around Kid's torso and splaying his hands across Kid's chest. Tomcat smiled slyly at the sight of Kid's blush and decided to push on. He tucked his head into the crook of Kid's neck.

"Thank you, Kid." Tomcat placed a chaste kiss on his neck. He could feel Kid Flash start to heat up.

"Uh, so, um, where's our endgame? I mean, our- our destination. Where are we going. In the city."

Tomcat pointed over his shoulder out of the alley, to a large hill in the distance.

"There."

Kid Flash snapped down his goggles and took off running. Tomcat was not prepared for the sudden jolt and squeezed Kid tight, tucking his head back into Kid Flash's neck to avoid the wind. He had to grab his whip to stop it from flying off his waist. He realized just how much Kid Flash could do to him now and started to regret his decision. He gripped a handful of Kid's costume to regain a semblance of security.

It took Tomcat a few seconds to realize that they had stopped. It took a few more for him to raise his head and loosen his grip.

"Tomcat?" Kid placed his hand over Tomcat's. "Are you okay? You're kinda bruising my stomach"

Tomcat snapped out of his daze and quickly dropped to the floor. His entwined his fingers behind his back to hide the slight shake in them and sent Kid what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"All good. You just startled me a bit." Kid Flash raised his goggles and for the first time looked around them. They were alone on the grassy hill, right outside of the city portion of Gotham. He could see the light of the city hazily float through the smog. The car horns and police sirens played softly in the background. It was beautiful, in a twisted sort of way. Tomcat had sat down in the grass, and Kid Flash sat next to him.

They chatted for awhile about Gotham and Central City. Apparently Kid Flash was still on hero probation as Flash makes sure he can handle it. This was Kid's first time in Gotham and he was a little worried with its reputation. Tomcat shared some of the good stories he had in Gotham, then a few bad ones. He found himself telling more truth than he's used to. Tomcat rested his head on Kid's shoulder and pressed against his side.

"So what's your power?" Kid Flash asked him.

Tomcat smiled at him with a hint of mischief.

"I'm super attractive." Kid Flash laughed loudly.

"No seriously. What do you do?" Kid pushed, turning to face Tomcat.

"I'm serious. I'm a walking aphrodisiac. Can't you tell?" Tomcat fired back. "I think you can." He leaned into Kid. Kid Flash leaned back in response, but not as much as he could have. Tomcat could see cogs turning in Kid's head and the tips of his ears started to burn.

"I'm not too sure…. Prove it."

Tomcat smiled his got-the-canary smile. Less friendly or flirty, more predatorily.

Tomcat leaned in towards Kid and pushed him down, swinging his leg over Kid's so that he was straddling the speedster who was laying on the ground. Tomcat lowered his head so that his lips brushed the shell of Kid's ear.

"Convinced yet?" he whispered into Kid's ear.

"Not in the least," Kid replied, with a barely noticeable shake in his voice.

Tomcat slipped one leather clad finger under what apparently counts as a mask, lifting Wally's slightly before a hand grabbed his wrist.

"No one's around," Tomcat whispered into his ear. Kid's grip loosened but didn't release fully. "It's not like I'd recognize you. Don't you trust me?" Tomcat felt a bit of guilt at that last one, but brushed it off when Kid let go of his hand.

He slipped Kid's mask off over his head, and then pulled off his own. It's not like he had an alter ego to protect anyways. He lived alone with Selina, didn't go to school and didn't have friends.

He leaned in to kiss the newly revealed Kid Flash, but he had barely brushed his lips when a ringtone cracked the silence. Wally let out an explicative and answered the phone, tilting his head away from Tomcat. Tomcat took the opportunity to nibble Kid's newly exposed neck, hoping to leave a few lasting marks.

"Yes, yes it's- I know. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I just-. I know. I didn't realize the time, I-"

"I had to run this woman to the hospital" Tomcat whispered into his ear.

"I had to run this woman to the hospital." Kid repeated.

"She's ok now. I'll head back, I'm sorry"

"She's good now. I'll head back, sorry again"

The person on the other side of the line seemed to calm down. Kid said goodbye and flipped the phone shut. Tomcat admired his work and then stood up, helping Kid Flash up afterwards.

"Don't mention me. I can explain later, but just trust me now." Tomcat gave him a long kiss goodbye. "I'll see you later. You gotta go." Kid said his goodbyes and replaced his mask, pulling his goggles over his eyes. He glanced back one last time and sped off.

Later on, when Kid Flash was pulling off his costume, he noticed a small slip of paper. He blushed a bit when he saw that it was tucked into his pants and realized who it must be from.

 _639-395-3622_

 _Call me_

 _Tomcat_

Wally immediately added him to his contacts, but kept the paper just in case. It wasn't something he wanted to lose.

I took a shoe for the president


	2. Chapter 2

After a half-hearted lecture about not calling and staying safe, Flash and Kid changed into civilian wear and headed to a nearby hotel.

"Are there any other heroes in Gotham, other than Batman?" Wally asked his uncle while they were unpacking – at normal speed. Barry was always lecturing him about not rushing things and taking advantage of his powers. The hotel was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of Gotham, and Wally was overjoyed not to have seen a single bug. He knew his uncle wouldn't book them somewhere gross, but it was easy to be discouraged in Gotham.

"Of course!" Barry replied with a grin. "Two, actually. You and me."

Wally chuckled a bit and threw a soft punch at his uncle's shoulder. "You know what I mean".

Wally flopped down on one of the two small beds, lying over the comforter and deciding to finish unpacking tomorrow. He turned his head to face his uncle, but was more distracted by memories of earlier that day.

 _Don't you trust me?_

"…do you ask?" Wally just managed to catch the last bit of Barry's words.

"hmm? Sorry, say that again?" Wally asked, shaking the memories away. Barry smiled resignedly, far too used to Kid's racing mind. Kid usually chalked it up to his powers, Barry was more convinced it was a side effect of the teenage years.

"There aren't any other heroes that I know of. Why do you ask?" Barry repeated, stressing the words a little more than strictly necessary.

Kid's brow crinkled in confusion. "No reason," he replied half-heartedly, retreating into his own thoughts.

Maybe he's a small time hero? It wasn't unheard of that heroes stayed in the darkness. From what he's heard, Flash wasn't formally recognized for a few months after he started the hero gig. Maybe Tomcat's new. Maybe staying in the darkness is a Gotham thing.

He fingered the slip of paper that fell out of his glove, now sitting in his pocket. " _I'll see you later,"_ was Kid Flash supposed to look for him? Did Tomcat know where to find him, why he was in Gotham? Probably not, unless he buddied up with Batman.

Wally couldn't imagine Batman buddying up with anyone, let alone a kid. Of course, Tomcat had that same "I know things you don't" aura as the Bats, so it's possible.

"Batman doesn't have a sidekick, right? An occasional costumed helper?"

Barry threw Wally an amused look. "Batman? Taking on a kid? I would _pay_ to see that. Where's all this coming from, kiddo? Looking into moving to Gotham?"

"No, no, I just…" Wally paused, wondering how far he could push this. Barry usually respected his privacy, but Tomcat had specifically told Wally not to mention him "No one… cat-like?"

Barry burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed a little overdramatically. Apparently he was going to put off unpacking too.

Wally waited impatiently as Barry wiped a fake tear from his eye and finally stopped laughing long enough to answer.

"Catwoman?! Did you _meet_ Catwoman? I can assure you she is no sidekick, and no hero. Though I can see why you'd think so, she is a bit… _close_ with our Batty friend." Barry spoke the last sentence with a lascivious wink that Wally absolutely did not need to see. "Don't tell anyone I told you that."

"I really would like to forget it myself" Wally deadpanned. "And no. I did not meet a 'Catwoman'".

It was hard to imagine Batman ever being seduced – mostly because Kid Flash _really did not want to imagine that._ He fiddled with the idea of Tomcat being Catwoman's son, but then that led to the possibility of Tomcat being Batman's son and absolutely not. Not only would he never be able to truly accept the idea of Batman being a father to anyone that… not broody, but the mere possibility of receiving a shovel talk from Batman would frighten him into never seeing Tomcat again. Maybe. Well, he would see him again, but he would be scared shitless the next time he saw Batman.

Wally managed to steer the conversation away from his unusual line of questions, something Barry let happen with only a minor amount of struggling. He thought about how long was an acceptable amount of time to wait before calling Tomcat and eventually decided on texting him the next day while Uncle Barry was off with Batman again. He wasn't confident enough in his speaking ability yet to start with calling. He wondered if Tomcat would take him on an actual tour and vowed to find out exactly when Barry would be out with Batman the next day – and more importantly, when he'd be back.

Tomcat climbed in through the window from the fire escape, bypassing the familiar security system and slipping into his living room. He knew most kids would be trying to hide from their parents, lying about encounters like his. Of course, his mother (adopted mother, but it really didn't matter anymore) was Catwoman. His mother taught him how to seduce, and he could not wait to tell her about his night.

She was lounging on the couch with a slim tabby (Lenny) on her lap. She set down the diamond bracelet she was admiring and looked up at him, spoils of a recent heist that he wasn't allowed in on. She was keeping him in the shadows for now, and he wasn't going to fight her on it. If he was a known criminal, Kid Flash would've never talked to him.

And speaking of…

"You look particularly happy today, kitten."

He scooped Lenny off of her lap and sat down sideways in his armchair. It took some persuading to keep him from running off which killed the image he was going for, but his mood wouldn't falter.

" _I_ met a boy" he smiled at her proudly, "Flash's boy, vacationing on the dark side"

He slipped his mask off of his face and toed his boots off on to the floor. His legs curled over the armrest and he hugged the cat close to him as his mom looked at him interestedly.

"Hmmm. Be careful with heroes, don't you go getting me in trouble," She chastised "And remember, you're flying under the radar. A boy's not worth giving up your game"

Dick rolled his eyes and nodded, making all the appropriate "Yes mother, I'll be careful" noises and reassurances. He knew what she would do in his situation, and it wouldn't have anything to do with being "careful". Lenny purred on his lap as he scratched behind his ears.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm definitely in control of the situation"

Selina raised a questioning eyebrow, encouraging him to go on.

"He took off his mask, ma. We were together for half an hour and I got him to take off his mask for me. He's got these red freckles all over his face. He's adorable." Dick smiled.

"Are you sure you're in control, kitten? Seems to me that you're falling a bit too." She winked at him, slightly concerned but unwilling to show it.

Dick gave her a "look" in lieu of responding. He wasn't quite sure what the look was supposed to convey, but it was better than answering her either way. She knew when he was lying, even if he wasn't quite sure himself. She always had, ever since the day she scooped him off the streets.

"Just, keep me informed. And I may look into him a bit too, don't try and stop me."

Dick chuckled, imagining that conversation with Batman. ' _My kitten is interested in the son of one of your colleagues. I would like a full background check with references by tomorrow, noon.'_

"Go ahead. Just don't embarrass me, I've got a reputation."

Selina looked at him with a smile, eyes twinkling. "I would _never_."

A chime came from Dick's phone. He let Lenny run off and then slid off the chair himself and retreated to his room. He could feel Selina's eyes on his back and was fairly sure she would be reading his texts later. He'd delete anything too embarrassing, but he did promise (by lack of protest) to keep her in the loop, and they had very little in the ways of personal boundaries.

Once he shut the door behind him, he flopped on the bed and pulled out his phone.

 _Hey, It's Kid. You up still?_

 **A/N: I hope I portrayed Dick's relationship with Selina right - they're extremely close to the point of low personal boundaries. They're like friends, though Dick still defers to her like one would to a parent. Any other comments? Things you like and things you don't**


End file.
